Christmas Tales 2 : First Christmas in family
by Zumkalt
Summary: A few weeks after the charity gala, it's finally December 24th. Despite some painful reminiscences of her past, Jane enjoys her pregnancy and peaceful moments with her family and friends before a Christmas Eve full of surprises. Pairing Jane/Kurt, Roman/ Patterson. Sequel of Christmas Tales 1


Hi. Here is the second part of the Christmas Tales. After the heartbreaking episode last Friday, I thinkink it was a good time for a more sweet and funny things, even if the plot set during season 2 (but if you have already read The Christmas Tales 1, you know that).

Well, I hope you'll enjoy it.

On time again, great thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, Reader-only76 for the proofreading. Without this work, this story would be less understandable and pleasant to read for you.

…

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Blindspot. The story and characters are the property of Martin Gero

….

 **Christmas Tales 2 : First Christmas in family**

….

The smell of fresh coffee hit her nostrils, gradually forcing Jane to wake from her sleep. Stretching slowly in the bed, the young woman glanced at the alarm clock, before sighing and deciding to leave the blissful warmth of her quilt. With a small smile, she gently rubbed her round belly before putting both her feet on the floor and gradually rising. In her state, it was out of the question for her to jump out of the bed as she used to.

Grabbing one of Kurt's old long-sleeved shirts from a chair, she slipped it over the oversized T-shirt that was her pajamas, and headed for the kitchen.

-"Morning sleepyhead," Kurt greeted, finishing putting the pancakes that were in the shape of Christmas tree next to the scrambled eggs on her plate. At first she had tried to argue that spending so much time giving such a precise shape to something she was going to eat immediately after was odd, but her stubborn fiancé had just ignored her. He said he planned on starting a new Christmas tradition for the Weller family, and she had to admit that she found his efforts cute, especially since he was a wonderful cook, which made up for her disastrous talent in that area.

\- "Hello," mumbled the ravenette coming up to him to curl up against him to steal a kiss.

\- "How is junior?" Asked her fiancé, hugging her.

-"She's fine, _she_ 's very calm this morning," Jane said, stifling a new yawn.

-" Oh really? _He_ looked rather agitated last night," Kurt teased, feeling her smile against his chest. Since they had decided not to know the sex of the baby before birth, to keep the surprise, it had become a game for them to good-naturedly bicker over if they were going to have a boy or a girl. The fact that Kurt was constantly being harassed since Patterson, Tasha, and even Sarah and Allie were supporting Jane in the idea that it would be a girl was even funnier, at least for them. Even though the Deputy Director of the FBI often joked that he couldn't survive another female and being the minority at home, everyone knew that he didn't really have any preferences. Having a baby with Jane was already enough for his happiness, regardless of his or hers gender.

-"Because she thought daddy wasn't hugging us enough," Jane grinned, slowly extending her right arm to the steaming cup of coffee on the counter behind Kurt. But before she was able to seize it, her hand was stopped by her fiancé who, predicting this, had cleverly stretched out his own hand behind his back.

\- "No, no, no, no coffee for you, you know it's bad for the baby."

With a disappointed sigh the tattooed woman gently pulled herself from his embrace to look at him: "But I really want it," she moaned with her most pitiful eyes. "The doctor said that I had to limit caffeine, not to cut it off completely… "

Kurt looked at her pleading face for a moment before giving in reluctantly, unable to resist those big green eyes: "Okay. But just a sip!"

Smiling victoriously, the ravenette seized the mug and breathed for a moment the divine odor that escaped. Then, taking the time to savor it, she slowly drank her sip. Immediately her fiancé took the mug from her hands as if he feared that she would take the opportunity to overdose on caffeine.

-"Hey!" Jane protested. "I haven't had a drop of caffeine for three days, I have the right to enjoy it a little. I can control myself very well."

\- "Said the junkie who spent five minutes sniffing my coffee," her fiancé quipped. The young woman stuck out her tongue in response, and then went to sit in her chair to dig into her breakfast. With amusement, Kurt watched her start eating her eggs and pancakes at a breathtaking speed. Since the end of the morning sickness, she could enjoy breakfast again and didn't shy away, especially now that she needed to eat for two.

\- "Do you have any plans for today?" he asked the young woman, who was still attacking her breakfast, albeit at a slower pace.

\- "Work this morning, then I'm going to see the Christmas lights with Roman. After that, I think I will head back to the apartment to take a nap and start preparing for Christmas Eve," replied Jane slowing.

\- "As long as you don't approach the kitchen, you can prepare anything you want," teased her fiancé, winning a dirty look.

-"I'm making progress," Jane muttered mockingly offended. "And you'd better be here on time tonight."

-"Rather late in the afternoon," said Kurt quietly between two mouthfuls of eggs. "There are no important cases going on and I intend to send everyone home by five o'clock." The ravenette gave him a skeptical look, already knowing that he would be the last to leave and certainly not at the time he had just mentioned. Pretending not to see it, Kurt grabbed his phone which had vibrated on the table and glanced at the message on the screen.

-"Allie is downstairs," he commented a little surprised.

-"Problem?" Jane asked, pausing her eating, immediately worrying. Kurt could not help but smile. At first the relationship between the two women had been quite uncomfortable, especially for Jane. Becoming friends with your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, particularly when this boyfriend had gotten her pregnant just before you were tortured for months, was not easy to handle. But finally the two women had managed to get along and find common ground. The first was a total adoration for Emma, whom Jane loved and pampered as much as if she were her own daughter. The second, much to his despair, was the possibility of ganging up on him, which the two strong-minded women had quickly found particularly entertaining.

Once again, he thanked Heaven that the two young women got along so well. Allie had been very understanding about Jane's mistakes when they have explained things to her. Anyway, the mere fact that she saved her and the baby during the shootout while getting Patrick O'Malley's compromising data guaranteed that she would give her at least a chance. In the few times she had worked with them, Allie had seen how nice and concerned about people the tattooed woman was. For her part, Jane had made efforts to make things go well, knowing that the US Marshal would have a role in their lives anyway since she and Kurt shared a child. Emma's birth only reinforced that connection, and the fact that Jane literally fell in adoration with the baby made things easier to all of them.

-" No, I don't think so. If it was something serious she would have called," he said quietly. Moments later, someone knocked on the front door, and he stood up to open it.

Passing in front of him after a quick hello, Allison walked into the apartment with their daughter in her arms and a bag with baby stuff on her shoulder.

-"Early Christmas present," the young woman trumpeted happily, placing her daughter in Jane's arms, after a quick hug from her to say hello. Stupefied, Kurt was still standing in front of the door, which was still wide open, and looked towards the kitchen: "Uh… did I miss something?"

\- "Just my boss who hates me. I'm assigned to the court today, to secure the arrival of a federal witness in replacement of a sick colleague," Allie grumbled. "And my babysitter has already gone home to her family for the holidays. So until Christmas Eve, you have the special opportunity to enjoy the company of this pretty little drooling machine for the whole day," she added with a smile to her daughter who was babbling happily in the arms of Jane who had just taken off her coat.

\- "What judge decides to call in a witness on December 24?" Kurt grumbled, closing the door a little harder than necessary.

\- "He got up on the wrong side of the bed?" Allie asked Jane, who was quietly cuddling Emma, watching her fiancé playfully.

-"No, he's sulking because you gave me Emma first," the mother-to-be replied with a smile.

\- "She's my daughter, I should have the first hug," Kurt mumbled, giving them a vexed look.

\- "Men," Allie said, rolling her eyes.

\- "What do you think Emma? Do you want to hug daddy so he stops behaving like a big baby?" Jane asked, pulling Emma away from her to look at her while making faces. The girl pulled her saliva covered right hand from her mouth and began to chuckle. Unable to bend down from her stool with her large belly, the young woman handed the baby to Allie who placed her on the floor in the direction of Kurt's stool.

\- "Come on girl, go see daddy," she encouraged her with a little pat on her buttocks. Still chattering happily, Emma crawled on all fours to her father who had bent down with extended arms, and seized her as soon as she was within range. While Kurt enjoyed cuddling with his daughter, who was trying to wipe her hand on his shirt, Allison turned to Jane who had just finished her plate.

\- "And how is our future little munchkin?"

-"He's fine," Weller said from his seat between making faces at his daughter. Allie turned to him laughing, "Why deny the obvious? Everyone knows it will be a girl."

-"That's what I've been trying to tell him," Jane added immediately, glaring playfully at the FBI agent.

\- "Have you seen how mommy and Jane treat me?" Kurt lamented, placing his daughter's feet balanced on his lap to keep her facing him. "But you are on my side, right? Tell them you prefer a little brother." At these words the baby stopped laughing and looked at him with big astonished eyes.

-"You see, even Emma thinks she'll have a little sister," Allie chuckled. Hearing "little sister" Emma became animated again and began to chirp happily.

-"Three to one, it's definitely going to be a girl," Jane said with a big smile as she watched Kurt's dazed look.

-"It's really too unfair," he grunted, squeezing his daughter a little closer to him as his shoulders fell with defeat. His defeated look made Jane and Allie burst out laughing, which made the baby laugh.

-"A real Calimero (1)," Allie remarked, setting down the bag with her daughter's spare clothes on the floor.

-"Yes, but he's so cute when he does that," Jane said as she got up to drop her plate into the sink.

-"I'm not cute," Kurt protested, sounding offended. "Cats are cute, babies are cute. I am seductive! And also intelligent, manly… "

\- "Okay hunk, stop patting yourself on the back," Allie cut him off with a roll of her eyes.

\- "He's right… a man is very manly with a baby who chews on his tie while on his lap," laughed Jane looking at her fiancé.

\- "What? Eh!" Kurt protested, finally noting that Emma had stuck to him to grab the strip of colorful cloth and drool copiously over it. As he tried to gently remove the offending object from the girl's mouth, Allie and Jane set off in a new laugh.

-"Stop laughing," Kurt grumbled. "I'm sure you taught her to do this on purpose to martyrize me."

-"My poor darling," Jane taunted, getting up to kiss him on the cheek.

\- "Very funny Miss Doe, but we'll see if you stay such a smartass when Allie learns how many gifts you bought for Emma," retorted her fiancé with a small vindicated smile. The dark-haired woman froze looking at Allison with a guilty expression, then tried to retreat to the other side of the kitchen.

\- "What! Wait a minute Jane Doe, come back here!" Allie said, narrowing her eyes. "We agreed on no more than three gifts per couple, which is already a lot, how many did you buy exactly? "

-"Well… " Jane mumbled, avoiding her friend's gaze.

-"She bought six presents, but that was two weeks ago," Kurt interjected, watching with amusement as his fiancée squirmed under Allison's inquisitive gaze.

\- "Jane… what rules did we set?" The US Marshal asked dangerously, crossing her arms.

-"Ten minutes… of tickling… for every extra gift I buy," the ravenette mumbled, slowly backing away, making Kurt laugh softly.

\- "How many gifts?"

-"Six," Jane said rather unconvincingly. Kurt stopped laughing and spoke at the same moment as Allison: "Jane… "

\- "Okay… seven," finally confessed the tattooed woman, noticing the half-exasperated, half-amused looks of both parents. "I found some really sweet little pajamas last week."

\- "Oh Jane," sighed Allie approaching her to gently hold her head with both hands. "Emma will not love you less if you give her one or two gifts."

\- "I know," replied the ravenette, looking into her eyes, biting her lip. "But I just like to make her happy."

\- "I know that the few memories you have recovered from the orphanage are not happy," said Allie gently. "But Emma is safe and lacks nothing. You don't need to overcompensate by showering her with gifts..." Kurt sighed and cursed himself silently. Of course he should have seen it coming, but he was too busy floating on his own little cloud of happiness in recent months, it hadn't occurred to him that there could be a reason behind Jane's behavior.

\- "I know," Jane sighed, "it's just that…"

\- "Nothing at all," Allison said resolutely. "It's behind you now. You'll be happy with a pretty baby full-time, plus Emma and the attractive boy over there, even if he has the sensitivity of a Neanderthal man," she added, pointing at Weller with her thumb. His protests led to a new round of mocking looks, while Jane wiped tears from the corners of her eyes.

\- "So… no tickling?" Asked the ravenette hopefully.

\- "You dream on cutie pie. For the moment you are protected, but once this little baby is no longer in your belly, I will be happy to administer your punishment. And I'll probably ask Patterson and Zapata to help me, "Allie said happily hugging her. The brunette let out a small desperate moan but still gave in to her embrace. Since her friends had discovered her biggest weak point, they had had fun using it to drive her crazy whenever they felt like it.

-"Sorry to interrupt," Kurt said, clearing his throat, "but if someone doesn't take a shower soon we'll be late to the office." With a frustrated groan, Jane pulled herself from her friend's embrace and went over to her fiancé to take the baby from his arms.

-"I have to go too," said Allie, looking at her watch, "we'll see you tonight." After Jane had put Emma in the playpen that permanently sat in a corner of the living room before she left the room to take a shower, Allie turned to Kurt:

\- "She should be fine, but pay attention to her today," she told him softly.

\- "I know," Kurt sighed, "I just hoped that after all this time she would be better."

-"Kurt… " Allie grunted, shaking her head. "Barely a year and a half ago you were fighting against one of the most dangerous terrorist organizations in the country. An organization that used Jane to infiltrate the FBI, and tried to kill her when she refused to play their game. If we go back a little further, she had her memory erased, realized that her life was a lie, before being tortured for months. Even for someone as strong as Jane, it's not something you can easily recover from. It's not very surprising that now she's drawing parallels between what she is currently living and what her life was not so long ago."

\- "Yeah… It's just that in these cases, I don't really know what to do," Weller winced as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

\- "She doesn't expect much, just a hug and for you to tell her that you love her," said his ex-girlfriend giving him an encouraging smile.

After a last hug to her daughter, the US Marshal rushed to leave so as not to be late. While waiting for his fiancée, Kurt quickly did the dishes and then picked up his daughter from the playpen.

\- "So little princess, it looks like you're stuck with us today. What interesting things can we do today?"

\- "Actually," said Jane's hesitant voice behind him, "I thought… I could take her with me this afternoon to see the Christmas lights." Kurt turned to find her fully clothed and giving him an uncertain look.

\- "Of course, she will probably enjoy that more with you than staying in my office," he agreed easily.

-"I'm not trying to monopolize her… " Jane whispered, biting her lips.

-"I know sweetheart, stop torturing yourself with that," Weller said. "By the way, I think Emma is thrilled to see you," he added with a laugh as the baby began to squirm and reach out to Jane as soon as the young woman approached.

\- "Of course, I'm irresistible," boasted the brunette, taking the baby in her arms.

\- "And I thought pregnancy only made your ankles swell," Kurt teased, kissing her.

\- "Very funny Deputy Director Weller, now if you don't get all the princess's stuff, we'll be late," Jane retorted, dressing Emma in her coat.

-"If you ladies would follow me," Kurt nodded with a mocking bow, grabbing the baby bag and heading for the entrance.

...

.

 _FBI offices 45 minutes later._

\- "Does anyone have any news on the Boss and Jane?" Patterson asked as she looked at the clock in the bullpen and then at Reade and Tasha who were talking with their cup of tea and coffee in their respective hands.

-"Nothing," replied Reade, shaking his head. "But they're only a few minutes late, not enough to panic."

\- "Maybe a person with boiling hormones decided to enjoy some morning sex," Tasha chuckled, earning herself a slap on the arm from her blonde friend.

-"Incorrect" her teammate said as he watched the elevator door open. The two women turned around and with a little cry of joy, Patterson rushed over to Jane and Emma.

\- "Hello Emma! Who is the most beautiful baby in the world? It's you, yes it's you," the blonde cooed at the baby, who chirped in response.

\- "I tell you this baby is magic. As soon as she's in the room you become invisible," Kurt remarked to his fiancée, who was watching her best friend who was enamored with the baby girl in front of her.

-"You're just jealous," the tattooed woman chuckled, handing the baby to Patterson, who happily grabbed her and plastered a big kiss on her fluffy little head.

\- "Good to see you, I was beginning to think that you had decided to give yourself a morning off," said Tasha, suddenly appearing before them with a smirking smile leaving no doubt about what she was implying.

-"The idea did cross my mind," said Jane, blushing, "but Allie dropped Emma off just before we left. Apparently someone had the brilliant idea to call in an important witness today and she has to make sure that the transfer to court goes well." Zapata let out a small frown, and then leaned in for a quick hug, before turning to Patterson and starting a friendly argument for the right to hold the baby.

\- "Freeze!" Said Reade, approaching with her red Christmas hat in his hand. With an amused smile, the ravenette allowed the hat to be placed on her head with good grace before replying: "Not even a hello, but what do you think I'm up to?"

-"Very funny, don't try to trick me with your innocent act, I'm sure you've already prepared a sneaky plan for today," Reade mumbled, watching her closely.

-"Possibly," Jane said with a big smile as she turned her attention to Kurt. The deputy director had barely crossed halfway through the room before he was harassed by a swarm of agents asking for a signature or handing him reports. Following the young woman's gaze, Reade noticed Emma's rubber giraffe in the back pocket of Weller's pants. As he opened his mouth to warn him, a small tattooed hand stopped him.

\- "Hey, I had enough trouble distracting him so that he didn't notice me placing it there, so you're not allowed to interfere," protested his friend in a low voice. Resigning himself to just watch, the agent watched his boss begin to sit on the corner of a desk to sign a document… before jumping up again when he heard the squeak of the toy beneath him. Jane bursted out laughing, an action imitated by Tasha and Patterson, as the agents around Weller tried to hide amused smiles.

-"Jane," he growled immediately, having no doubts about who was culprit.

\- "What? You stole your daughter's toy and are now trying to accuse me without proof? You should be ashamed," replied the tattooed woman with all the seriousness she could. The rest of the team smiled softly as they watched Weller ruminate, while the other agents had carefully retreated.

\- "Ok well played," conceded the Deputy Director, "but my revenge will be terrible," he said, approaching to give a long kiss. Tasha's wolf howling interrupted their kiss and reminded them that they had just performed in front of all their colleagues. Fortunately for them, most of the agents conscientiously pretended not to have seen anything.

-"Get to work everyone," Weller said, trying to look stern, a task complicated by the fact that his sweetheart was still huddled against him. Smirking, Tasha and Patterson eventually dragged Jane and the baby to the computer lab, after picking up the Emma's bag.

The next time Kurt saw Jane and his daughter, the ravenette was knocking on the door of his office with a steaming dish in one hand and a kraft paper bag in the other. Looking down, he noticed that Emma was crawling on all fours on the floor, and after encountering the glass, placed her hands and face against the glass, her breath fogging up the glass. Chuckling to himself, the assistant director stood up to slowly open the door, allowing the baby to trot happily in as the young woman followed, looking at her affectionately.

-"She only slept an hour and a half this morning, and since then she's been crawling like that everywhere, I haven't the slightest idea of what Allie's been giving her to eat, but she is indefatigable."

\- "Well she'll calm down a little while eating," Weller smiled as he grabbed his daughter by the waist as she started to walk around his desk. The baby chuckled in her father's arms, before noting the dish Jane had just put on the table and reaching out to it saying "um-um."

-"Yes yum-yum," Kurt said, sitting down, "it's time to eat. So let's see the menu… "

-"Mashed carrots and fish apparently," Jane said, sitting down softly before opening the lunch bag and handing a fork to him. Kurt started to feed his daughter, who showed her satisfaction with the menu with sweet little chirps. Meanwhile, the dark-haired woman took out her own chicken sandwich and started on it quickly.

-"One wonders which one of you is hungrier," said Weller, looking at her with amusement.

\- "Be nice to me if you don't want me to eat your sandwich too," Jane replied, sticking her tongue out. Despite her threat, she still gave her fiancé his sandwich. While still feeding his daughter, Kurt noticed that she had got his favorite sandwich, pastrami and yellow mustard with pickles. By the time Emma finished her lunch, Jane had already swallowed her own sandwich and was attacking a huge piece of chocolate cake. A dessert which greatly interested the baby girl. With a chuckle, Kurt got up to put Emma on his fiancée's lap, which allowed him to start his own lunch. While eating, he watched Jane cut small pieces of her dessert and give them to the baby, who chewed them happily with a satisfied smile.

\- "If our daughter is the same as you, Allie, and Emma, I know a few bakeries that will make a fortune," teased Weller between two mouthfuls, attracting a victorious look from the beautiful woman in front of him. "What?"

\- "You said our daughter. Finally accepted reality?" Jane laughed.

-" No I didn't! Son, I said son," Kurt tried to amend, not wanting to give her the victory.

\- "If you say so… " Smiled Jane before yawning.

\- "Maybe you should both go to sleep," the agent pointed out, reaching for her, as the baby began to yawn as well.

-"I'm not that tired," Jane protested, unable to repress a new yawn.

\- "That's what I see, yes," Kurt quipped. "Do you want me to take you home?"

\- "No, it's okay, Patterson has finished everything she has to do and she's offered to spend the afternoon with Emma and I."

\- "You didn't tell her that Roman is also coming to see you this afternoon?" Weller asked amused.

-"It must have slipped my mind," Jane said with a large smile. The FBI agent shook his head in response to his fiancée's plan. He blamed Tasha for this, for a few months now she had been pushing Patterson and Roman towards each other. Although he had to admit that even he had picked up on the attraction between these two. After one last kiss on his daughter's cheek and Jane's lips, he watched them walk away to join the blonde analyst who was waiting near Tasha's desk with the baby bag.

...

.

 _Jane and Kurt's apartment_

As soon as she arrived, Jane hurriedly pulled off her shoes and coat as her friend came in behind her, with Emma sleeping in her arms. Under the insistence of the blonde, they had made a detour to see the department store's Christmas windows displays. To their surprise, they had found Roman, and Jane had finally admitted that she'd already planned this outing with her brother. And that she as a secretive person, had been careful not to tell her. Not that she was mad at her for that, she really enjoyed Roman's company, but having your best friend push you almost literally into her brother's arms was pretty embarrassing.

Surprisingly, Emma, well wrapped in her stroller to protect her from the winter cold, hadn't slept during their walk, and had instead observed with interest the incessant concert of noises and colors around her. She also had the chance to enjoy some of the hot chocolate that the two women had bought, Roman preferring a warm mulled wine. Now, however, she was completely asleep, and Jane felt her eyes close as well.

-"You should lay down for a bit," Patterson remarked, gently removing the baby's coat without waking her.

\- "Hmm hum," her friend mumbled as she lay down on the couch after fluffing one of the cushions to give it a good shape before laying her head on it. Amused, Patterson watched Jane fall asleep almost instantly. Hesitant to put the baby in her room, she finally chose to lay Emma against Jane. A tender smile escaped her when the ravenette shifted slightly in her sleep to give a little more space to the girl and placed a protective arm around her. The blonde then grabbed the quilt folded on a nearby chair and placed it over the adorable scene, before taking out her phone to take a picture.

As she was sending it to her friends and Kurt, the click of the doorway told her that Roman had just come up after parking the car.

-"She's already sleeping," the man observed as he looked at his sister peacefully asleep on the couch.

-" Yes. She tries to be as active as before, but the further along the pregnancy progresses, the more quickly she tires. With all the walking we did pass all those windows, I'm surprised that she didn't fall asleep in the car. "

\- "Remi… Jane," corrected Roman, "has always been… stubborn." Patterson chuckled lightly, glancing back at her friend who was smiling in her sleep with the baby snuggling against her.

\- "Is it still difficult to adapt to her change of identity?"

\- "Sometimes yes, sometimes no. I know she doesn't remember much of the time when she was Remi, and she doesn't like the little she remembers, but for me… she's still Remi."

-"Because those were the names you chose together when… Shepherd adopted you," Patterson said quietly, not wanting to wake the two sleeping on the couch.

\- "Did she tell you?"

\- "We spoke a lot during her periods of… insomnia," mumbled the blonde. Even now, the memories of that period were still painful. When she had regained consciousness in the hospital and the team had informed her of everything that had happened during her unconsciousness, especially regarding Jane, she had been devastated. Borden's betrayal had been piled on to by the fact that all the risks taken by her friend during her infiltration of Sandstorm were for nothing. The discovery of the young woman's nightmares, since her captivity in the CIA's custody had brought the two women closer, and the long nocturnal discussions that had followed.

-"I still can't believe how much things have changed in less than two years," Patterson added thoughtfully. Without saying anything, Roman watched his sister, so peaceful asleep with a baby that wasn't hers against her. At first he didn't like Weller very much. After all, the man had let his darling sister be taken away and tortured by the CIA. He then pushed her to infiltrate their mother's organization, with consequences that were terrible for her, and could have been even worse if he, himself, hadn't protected her. In other words, when Roman had learned that they were dating, he was not happy. Especially while in the meantime, Weller had found a way to get his ex-girlfriend pregnant. Without saying anything to avoid causing unnecessary tension, he noticed the start of an uncomfortable relationship between his sister and Allison. But the birth of the baby had changed a lot of things. His sister had immediately adored the baby girl and at the same time had gotten closer to her mother. Although the idea that she could become friends with her boyfriend's ex was strange, he understood her need to be close to people who weren't criminals.

And he would never admit it out loud, but little Emma was a really sweet baby. When his sister had announced her own pregnancy six months after Emma's birth, he was speechless. But she seemed so happy that he had put his doubts about Weller aside, while letting the man know what would happen to him if he broke the dark-haired woman's heart. With the passing months, he had seen his sister's happiness grow with the prospect of having her own baby with Weller, and finally admitted that she had created her own family. Although he wasn't excluded, it had recently awakened in him a desire that he had repressed for years. Now that he was free of his mother's control and his sister was safe, he occasionally felt the urge to start his own family. If possible with the pretty blonde sitting in front of him. The question now was how to go about it. Because of his previous activities, he had never been in a long-term relationship, and he had to admit that he wasn't sure how to approach the issue with the young woman. Especially if one took into account that Patterson had almost been killed by Borden who served his organization, and the fact that her previous boyfriend had died while investigating his sister's tattoos that he had helped choose,

-"You're not responsible," Patterson said quietly, observing his expression.

\- "What?" asked Roman surprised that she could read him so easily.

\- "What happened with David and Borden… you have the same look as Jane when she feels guilty for his death and my injury," added the blonde in a neutral tone. As the young man opened his mouth to discuss the point, she cut him off:

\- "Did you choose the tattoo that led us to the Russian spies?"

\- "No, that was my… mother," Roman replied cautiously.

\- "Did you know that Borden was your mole?"

-"Yes."

\- "Did you know he was going to shoot me in order to escape?"

-"No."

\- "So no problem."

\- "How many times have you done this exactly?" asked Roman, amused in spite of himself.

\- "To convince your sister that she wasn't a horrible person? Far too many times for me to remember. But after a while, Tasha and I adopted a new method."

\- "What method?"

\- "Tickle-therapy," replied the blonde with a big smile. "After a few… sessions Jane was much more cooperative in not blaming herself for everything bad that happened around her."

-"No wonder," Roman said softly, looking at his sister, "she's always been rather ticklish. Five short minutes are usually enough to make her confess all her secrets."

-"We know that," Patterson responded amused.

The blonde then rose to turn on the TV to a Christmas movie, and returned to sit, but this time next to him, but not before lowering the volume so as to not wake Jane and Emma. Savoring the company of one another, they quietly watched the end of the film, that was rather banal, before moving on to the next. A few hours later, as night fell outside, they felt a gaze on them. Turning his head, Roman saw his sister watching with amusement at their proximity.

\- "Finally woke up lazy girl?" The young man called out to stop her before she could say anything about Patterson and him so close to each other.

\- "Hey, I'm eating for two and I'm sleeping for two too," Protested his sister, smiling as her stomach growled, before hearing a small noise near her. Shifting the quilt slightly, she noticed that Emma was also awake and was chirping happily.

-"I don't think you're the only one who wants a snack," Patterson said with a laugh. Lifting the baby, Jane sat for a few moments to allow blood flow back to her legs, before getting up to go to the kitchen. The young woman first prepared Emma's snack before placing her in her high chair.

-"Let me take care of it," Patterson told her, grabbing the pureed fruit jar, "who wants some delicious apple-banana puree?" the blonde asked the baby, who immediately reached for the jar. While her friend was feeding Emma, Jane turned to make her own snack, finding her brother already spreading a mixture of peanut butter and jam on bread. The mother-to-be gratefully accepted the sandwich prepared by Roman, and bit into it, before placing a sticky kiss on his right cheek as a thank you, amused at his funny face as he rubbed vigorously to remove the sticky mixture.

Taking a look at the clock in the kitchen, Jane noticed that it was almost six o'clock, and that Kurt still hadn't come home. Teasing him earlier that morning she had known he wouldn't be back at the hour that he hoped to be, but she still would have preferred to be wrong. A few hours without seeing him and she was already missing him. Her sigh made Roman and Patterson smile as they looked at the clock.

The click of the lock pulled her from her thoughts, and the ravenette turned to the door, eagerly waiting for her fiancé.

\- "I told you that you wouldn't be on time," she said smiling as he came to join her, noting in passing that he had left the door open.

\- "I left on time but… I had a minor setback on the road," Kurt replied with a small smile. Before Jane could ask, a mini tornado ran into the apartment screaming, "Auntie Jane!"

\- "Hey Sawyer," the pregnant woman replied happily, hugging her soon-to-be nephew in her arms. "You've grown since last time!" Calmer than her son, Sarah entered the apartment smiling.

-"Surprise," she said as she hugged her while Sawyer went to see his cousin.

\- "Kurt told me you were spending Christmas with Sawyer's father this year… "

-"No, he's busy with his new… family," Sarah mumbled her face darkening momentarily. She had nothing against the fact that her ex-husband continued with his life, but she had hoped that he would not neglect his son anyway. "But nevermind that, how's my second niece?" Her question led to Kurt's chorus of protests on the subject of female solidarity, before the agent decided to go back to the car to pick up the gifts brought by his sister and nephew. After a short hesitation, Roman accompanied him. In the corridor they met Allie and Connor, the latter was immediately requisitioned to transport the packages.

Entering the apartment, Allison smiled watching Patterson and Sawyer play on the floor with her daughter who, judging by the condition of her high chair, had just finished eating. Sarah and Jane were chatting in the kitchen, catching up, before a small gasp from the tattooed woman turned all eyes towards her.

\- "The baby just kicked me," she said with a grimace "Wow she is agitated… " Timidly Sawyer approached and asked if he could touch his aunt's belly. Laying his hand on Jane's round stomach, he waited a few seconds before jumping.

\- "Wow… is the baby moving like this? It's strong… "

\- "You have no idea," sighed Jane gently caressing her belly. "It looks like she is as excited as I am at the idea of Christmas Eve."

\- "Go back to the living room, if you don't move too much, she will calm down," Allie advised.

\- "But I want to help," complained the ravenette, "I'm pregnant, not disabled."

\- "Nonsense," Sarah said authoritatively, "you'll sit down and watch TV with the kids… "

\- "... and let the competent adults cook," Patterson finished with a teasing smile. The mock-hurt look of Jane's didn't fool anyone, and in the midst of laughter she let herself be dragged by Sawyer into the living room. Then Sarah took charge over the preparations for the meal with authority, taking out from the fridge, the huge turkey that Kurt had put there that morning. When the three men returned with their arms laden with bundles, they found the apartment resounding with laughter and discussion of light subjects. Because of his culinary skills Kurt was automatically requisitioned to help in the kitchen, while Connor and Roman were driven out for the opposite reason.

The two men then returned to the living room, where they found Jane and Sawyer on one of the sofas watching a Christmas comedy, while Emma trotted happily on all fours around the coffee table. Connor chose to sit on the floor to play with the baby, while Roman sat next to his sister, who snuggled against him. Since the beginning of her pregnancy, the young woman was much more prone to demonstrations of affection, and he didn't complain.

A few minutes later, Patterson and Allie joined them to begin setting the table. However, given its size and the allotted space, it was necessary to move some furniture and bring out the table extensions so that everyone would fit. As Connor and Roman began to push aside some of the chairs, Sawyer grabbed his cousin who was crawling close to his legs to prevent her from being caught in the middle of the busy adults.

-"Jane, do you know where Kurt put the extensions?" Allie asked as she walked behind the couch to lean over and kiss the head of her daughter, who was trying to stand on the lap of her cousin who was holding her by the hands. The girl looked at her babbling "mama… mama" which made her smile.

-"In the first closet on the left, in the corridor leading to the bedrooms I think," the dark-haired woman replied, attempting to get up. But Allison stopped her immediately with two firm hands on her shoulders.

\- "Definitely not, I will find them by myself, you stay there." Jane grumbled under the chuckles of Connor and Roman who were now moving the second couch. The two men, however, quickly retreated under her glare, under the pretext of having to move the table.

-"Hey little princess, you're going to see Auntie Jane," Sawyer encouraged, setting the baby down next to him. But contrary to her usual habit, the girl didn't bend down to crawl, and remained precariously balanced on her two little feet. The boy and Jane, separated by a short distance, exchanged a look, before Sawyer gently let go of the baby's hands. Still babbling, Emma took a clumsy first step on the couch, then a second and a third before collapsing into Jane's arms. Their exclamations immediately rounded up all the adults in the apartment.

\- "Jane, are you alright?" Kurt asked, alarmed as he approached.

\- "Of course, but Emma wants to show you something," Jane replied happily, straightening the baby. "Come on princess, show them what you can do." Allie let out a word of protest when Jane released the hands of her daughter, who was struggling on her legs but was closer to the back of the couch than the space between Jane and Sawyer. Happy to be the center of attention, the girl looked around her, rocking a little, before heading awkwardly to Sawyer, who held out his arms. After a few clumsy movements under the admiring eyes of adults, she stopped against her cousin's chest, before her mother lifted her to cuddle her.

\- "My baby… you walked," said the US Marshal ecstatically, rubbing her nose against that of her daughter's who burst out laughing.

-"Wow," whispered Kurt, already regretting that he hadn't gotten a picture.

\- "Fortunately, some people think of everything," Roman pointed out, noticing his slightly disappointed air. Everyone turned surprised, but he just pointed to Patterson, who had pulled out her phone and was still filming Allie congratulating her daughter.

-"I need that video," Weller said, looking at the blonde who smiled at him as she stopped filming when Allie put her daughter down on the couch.

\- "If you have a computer here, I can download it." As the blonde and her boss walked over to the desk area where Kurt's laptop was, the rest of the adults, minus Allie, returned to their business.

\- "She's growing up so quickly, I can't believe how fast she's growing," sighed the young mother looking at her daughter who was trying to grab her cousin's hair with both hands.

\- "She's adorable," Jane said, looking at the scene with amusement. "And, not all babies wait until Christmas Eve to give their mom and dad their first steps," she added mischievously. Allie burst out laughing, before noticing her friend gently caressing her belly.

\- "Be patient, Kurt and you will soon have your own little princess."

\- "I can't wait for that… " Jane sighed. "I mean, I love Emma but…"

-"I know, it's not the same thing," responded Allie patting her arm affectionately.

Finally, the table was set and decorated, the meal kept warm, while everyone settled around the coffee table for appetizers. Excited, Emma trotted happily from one person to the other, stretching out her arms regularly to get a hug from a willing adult. To the great amusement of everyone, she ended up choosing residence on Roman's lap, whose expression oscillated between embarrassment and joy.

\- "This doesn't give you any ideas?" Jane asked softly as she leaned over to Patterson on her left, who choked on her drink. With a little smirk, the mother-to-be patted her back while her friend stammered incoherent sentences. Sawyer, who was looking at an empty place under the tree for a moment, turned to his uncle:

\- "Uncle Kurt, why does Emma not have any gifts?"

-"Oh, don't worry, of course she does," his uncle reassured him, glancing at Jane, who was now trying to disappear between two cushions. "But it turns out someone got a little excited, and some might not fit under the Christmas tree." All eyes turned to Jane who was trying to act as if nothing had happened. As Connor laughed heartily, Allie narrowed her eyes at her friend.

\- "Jane… " she said in a cautioning tone "What did you buy for Emma exactly?" Hidden behind her soft shields, the ravenette's response was unintelligible until Patterson, who was the closest, translated aloud, "If I tell you now it won't be a surprise anymore."

\- "I think we're going to have to re-discuss your gift politics," Allie sighed.

\- "I'm limited in number, nobody ever said anything about the size of the packages," protested the ravenette, poking her head out from her hiding place to the laughter of the others.

-"Limitations that you don't respect if my memory is correct," teased her fiancé with an arm around her shoulders to pull her against him.

-" Again! How many gifts did you buy for Emma?" laughed Sarah.

-"Seven," confessed the dark-haired woman, blushing, curling a little closer against Kurt as the rest of the crowd laughed. Sarah shook her head with amusement, before noticing the nervous look of the young woman towards her.

\- "Jane… how many gifts did you buy for Sawyer?" Her future sister-in-law asked suspiciously. The tattooed woman bit her lip and avoided her gaze as everyone waited with amusement for her answer.

\- "A few… " mumbled Jane before cracking under Sarah's inquisitive look: "Four… Kurt was going to send them, but since you came I guess they are hidden somewhere in the apartment."

-"Under the bed," Kurt quietly confirmed, gently caressing her back. "The only place she couldn't find and then ask questions." His statement triggered a new concert of laughter, obviously with her large belly the young woman could hardly bend down to the ground to search for this hiding place.

\- "I'm always happy to have more gifts, but you didn't have to, Auntie Jane, I love you with or without gifts," said Sawyer with all the gravity of a 12-year-old. "What did I say?" the boy panicked seeing his aunt burst into tears.

\- "Nothing darling, hormones make pregnant women more emotional. She's crying because she's happy," Sarah explained, watching her brother comfort Jane. As the unsuspecting boy approached to comfort his aunt as well, she surprised him by pulling him into a powerful hug that forced him to lean forward quite a bit since she was still sitting.

\- "Jane, I only have one son, I would prefer it if you didn't try to suffocate him," Sarah said with amusement while Kurt gently tried to loosen the pregnant woman's grip on his nephew.

-"Ouch," Sawyer protested, straightening, "Are all pregnant women this strong?" His question triggered the laughter of the adults again, as Jane straightened slightly as she wiped her tears away.

-"And still," Connor interjected, "you haven't try to take a pack of crackers from her hands."

\- "You tried to deprive Jane of her food? You like living life on the edge," Kurt said amused, Jane nudging her beloved in the ribs under the mockery of family and friends.

\- "Really," protested the young woman. "I'm not that bad… " Playfully, Patterson grabbed the dish with the toast appetizers to sway in front of her, and everyone burst out laughing again as the eyes of the pregnant woman began to follow her movements, as if hypnotized. After a long laugh, everyone sat down to admire the decorations set up by Connor. The meal was spent in a good mood, especially since Emma had refused to leave Roman, even to get into her high chair. So, the young man alternated between eating and feeding the girl on his lap, who seemed to love the mixture of mashed sweet potato and pumpkin puree. The mashed carrots also met her approval. The adults feasted on turkey stuffed with the Weller family's secret recipe, accompanied by peas in addition to mashed potatoes, and braised pineapple ham.

After clearing the table, everyone found themselves in the living room again. Sawyer sat down in front of a cartoon, while the adults sat in the armchairs and sofas around the coffee table, where there were now several boxes of chocolates. Grabbing the remote for the stereo system, Kurt started playing a Christmas CD softly in the background while everyone was chatting. Patterson sat with Roman and Sarah on one of the sofas, while Connor and Allie shared an armchair. Weller was sitting on the last couch, Jane's head resting on his lap as the young woman lay with her feet hanging over the armrest. This way, he could put his hand on the round belly of his fiancée, who herself only had to reach out her arm to access one of the boxes of chocolates.

Midnight was approaching, and Sawyer's impatience only increased to the great amusement of the adults. His cousin, after a good nap that afternoon, seemed just as indefatigable and just as interested in gifts as he was. Allie and Connor had had to take turns several times to prevent her from climbing on the packages stacked under the tree. Eventually they took pity on the boy and the gifts were removed from under the tree to be given to their recipient. Jane sat up to allow her fiancé to get up and retrieve the missing presents.

Because of Jane's generosity, he had to make several trips to bring out all the gifts for Sawyer and Emma. Allie stared at the pile of gifts for her growing daughter as it grew to the point where it started to surpass her chair in height and turned to the mother-to-be:

\- "New rules for next year. No more than three gifts, and no more than one large package. Oh, and the tickle time increases to 20 minutes per offense," she added with a teasing smirk that made Jane curl up against Kurt who was coming to sit down again.

-" You brought this on yourself," he said simply with amusement as he kissed her on the temple. The young woman tried to soften her friend with her best puppy dog eyes but without success.

-"If you need help with the punishment, Tasha and I know all her most ticklish spots," Patterson offered, winning a betrayed look from the pregnant woman. "Traitor," Jane mumbled, glaring at her.

\- "Can we open presents now?" Sawyer asked impatiently, bouncing on the balls of feet in front of his stack of presents. As soon as he received the go-ahead, the boy began ripping each package open as quickly as possible, before examining each gift one by one and raging on it. Unsurprisingly, he had received a large number of games for his console, as well as a few books and a MP3 player, but one gift in particular caught his attention.

\- "Wow, this is great Auntie Jane, when are you going to teach me?" Sawyer asked enthusiastically, brandishing a pair of training gloves similar to those used in MMA.

-"As soon as the baby is born," Jane replied with a smile, before noticing Sarah's worried and disapproving air.

\- "I'm just going to show him some defensive moves."

\- "Isn't he a little young for that yet?"

-"Uncle Roman once said that he and Auntie Jane were much younger than me when they learned," protested her son.

\- "Our case was… special," Roman mumbled, as the rest of the group squirmed slightly uneasy about it. Their training had certainly been much more cruel and brutal than the one Jane would give to her nephew.

-"Jane is the best person to teach him how to defend himself," Weller pointed out to his sister. "She'll do everything possible to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

\- "She better," scolded Sarah, "otherwise I promise you the worst tickling session of your life!" She threatened, waving her index finger at her future sister-in-law, who hastily promised to take good care of her nephew-to-be. In face of the mountain of gifts next to her, Allie sighed, before shoving half of the packages towards Kurt.

\- "You let her buy so much, so now you'll help me unpack." Both parents settled on the floor, Emma between them, and started to open the packages. The largest, a gift from Jane obviously, was a huge teddy bear that was easily more than double the size of Emma. As soon as her father put her down on the couch, the girl hurried over to try to climb on it. Allie unpacked the next gift from her friend, a little multicolored tricycle that made Connor laugh:

\- "Well at least now you'll stop arguing over which of you will buy her first bike."

\- "Technically it's not a bike," Kurt protested, "so the question remains." Their friends sighed, knowing how stubborn they were. Emma just might end up with two bikes when she was a little bigger.

The unpacking resumed, and many toys, stuffed animals, and baby clothes were added to the stack of opened gifts. The package Allie had just opened pulled a groan of despair from her:

-"If Emma didn't already spend so much time here, I'd hate you for this," she grumbled, looking at Jane, who was smiling. Kurt leaned over to look but was intercepted by his daughter, who was attracted by the colorful toy, and tapped on a button on it. Her little hand triggered a concert of animal cries and musical entertainment that made her laugh, causing everyone to smile at the touching scene. The reason for Allie's despair, however, was obvious when the baby bopped the button again as soon as the music stopped.

-"This thing is going to your place," Kurt immediately decided, suspecting that in the end he would go crazy if he heard the toy's music on a loop.

\- "What? You bought it! It will stay here!" Protested his ex-girlfriend to the laughter of the rest of the group.

-"Don't get mad," said Connor gently, "think of all the fun gifts you'll be able to give their baby when she is born." The young woman's wild smile made shivers run down Jane and Kurt's back. Allie could hold a long grudge, and she was definitely going to find a toy that would be loved by the baby but would drive them insane, even if she had to spend weeks looking for it. Jane's last gift for Emma was a purple and white pajama set, with the inscription "I have the best parents in the world" on the stomach.

-"Oh Jane, it's adorable," Allie sighed before getting up to hug the young woman.

The adults then started unpacking their own presents. Allie, Patterson and Sarah got several different perfumes from Roman and Jane, while Connor and Kurt received beautiful brown cufflinks. The young woman was now struggling with a bulky package, which was from Patterson and Tasha. Finally managing to open it, she closed it again immediately, blushing and glaring at her blonde best friend who was laughing in her sleeve while looking at her.

-" What is it?" Kurt asked, puzzled by her reaction, drawing the attention of the other adults to the embarrassed look of the young woman.

\- "Patterson and Tasha's gift," the ravenette mumbled. "Hey!" She protested when Roman removed the box from her hands to open it. To her embarrassment he pulled out the very sexy and very short Mrs. Claus outfit, as well as a pair of white and red furry handcuffs. Everyone chuckled as Kurt also blushed, and Sarah glanced at her son, who was happily playing with his cousin on the floor, unconscious of the adult conversation. After a short battle with her brother, who let her win, the pregnant woman recovered her gift and promised her friends revenge.

She then glanced suspiciously at her brother, who now stood in front of her with a box whose lid was pierced with holes.

-"This is not a trick," said Roman, smiling. The mother-to-be accepted the box before jumping when it moved. Carefully opening the pierced lid, Jane found… an adorable white kitten with black spots near the muzzle and on her legs.

-"Oh, he's lovely," Patterson squealed as she moved closer. Attracted by the shriek, Sawyer approached too, while Jane lifted the kitten to put it on her lap.

\- "Cool a little cat! What's his name?"

\- "I don't know," hesitated Jane, "anyone have any ideas?"

-"Furbag," Kurt suggested, winning a nudge in the ribs from his beloved.

\- "The Curse of the Drape?" Proposed Connor, earning a little slap on the back of head from Allie.

-"Don't listen to those idiots," Patterson said, glaring at them as she gently stroked the kitten's head. "A cute little thing like you can only be adorable." Kurt and Connor exchanged glances at her statement, but were careful not to criticize again.

-"It's funny, it's almost as white as the snow, except the paws and snout," said Sawyer, scratching the belly of the kitten who purred.

\- "Just Snow would be weird for a cat," thought Sarah thoughtfully, "why not Snowflake?"

\- "Oh that's so cute," Patterson exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the arms of her best friend, "say yes, say yes!"

\- "What do you think, Snowflake?" Jane asked, lifting the kitten in front of her face. The little feline uttered a mew that she took for approval. "Okay, his name is Snowflake," the ravenette decided, putting the kitten on the floor so he could explore his environment. Then Jane got up slowly and pulled her brother into a monumental embrace.

-"This is the best Christmas I've ever had," she sighed as she pulled away from him to wipe away the tears of happiness that ran down her cheeks.

-" Why? Have you never had a pet before?" Sawyer asked as he watched the kitten poke a curious paw at his uncle's foot, who grimaced as he felt little claws poke his skin through the sock. Jane looked at Roman, who shook his head. The interaction was not missed by the adults who knew the past of both. Once again Kurt thanked the Heavens that Roman stayed in Jane's life. With her memory still largely forgotten, the presence of her brother was a source of comfort to her, but also of information on her past.

-"No," the pregnant woman finally said to the child. "And I never had a Christmas with my favorite nephew either," she added, drawing him into a new hug.

-"I'm your only nephew, Auntie Jane," Sawyer chuckled.

\- "Exactly… Even if someone could easily change that," said the ravenette looking mischievously at Roman and Patterson over her shoulder. The blonde blushed instantly as Roman pretended to be watching the kitten closely. Taking pity on his future brother-in-law and his friend, Kurt created a distraction by introducing Snowflake to Emma, who babbled happily when the little ball of fur came rubbing against her.

\- "He wasn't in the box the whole time, right?" Jane asked abruptly.

-"Of course not," laughed her brother. "Seeing as we would see each other this afternoon, I deposited him this morning at Connor's and Allie's place, who brought him here with their presents. While you weren't looking, we put him in the guest room until we passed out presents. I only put the lid on the box at the last moment."

\- "Who wants dessert?" asked Sarah. Her son suddenly seemed to materialize beside her which made her laugh. Taking advantage of the fact that the attention of most of the guests was drawn to the kitchen, Patterson approached Roman.

\- "I'm a little hesitant about your gift," she admitted, looking at him uncertainty.

-"You didn't have to get me anything," replied the young man without the confidence that was usual for him.

\- "That's why I decided to do this instead," continued the blonde before grabbing his head with both hands and kissing him. Roman remained frozen for a moment with surprise, before returning her kiss. Jane, who had lagged a little behind, looked at the scene with a smile, before going to snuggle up against Kurt, who wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her belly.

The young woman was satisfied with a small piece of homemade brownie from Sarah and a little vanilla ice cream, knowing that eating too much before going to sleep would not lead to a good night. The boys, Roman and Sawyer in the lead, had no such restrictions, and their plates seemed to never empty. With her head leaning on her fiancé's shoulder, Jane watched as their living room filled up with unwrapped presents and pieces of gift wrap as her family and friends chatted. Even though Reade and Tasha were celebrating Christmas with their own families, she was happy that almost everyone who counted as her family was here. If someone had told her two years ago that she would celebrate Christmas with her brother, engaged to Kurt and pregnant with his baby, she wouldn't have believed him. A smile graced her lips as she saw Patterson half asleep on Roman's shoulder, and Emma sleeping in Allie's arms. Sawyer was leaning against his mother, but his eyes seemed to be gradually closing too.

Seeing this, Kurt caught the attention of the few who were still awake and gave out the sleep arrangements. Sarah and her son made their way to the guest room, while Allie and Connor slept with Emma in her room, where there was already an inflatable mattress for them. Patterson and Roman began an argument in low voices about who would use the inflatable mattress in Kurt and Jane's future baby's bedroom, and who would sleep on the living room couch. Finally the blonde solved the problem by grabbing the young man by his sweater, and dragging him into the room with her.

Happy but exhausted, Jane hurried to put on her pajamas and went to bed, quickly joined by Kurt.

-" You okay?" He asked, kissing her tenderly.

-"Better than okay, it's the best Christmas ever," replied the woman, sighing with pleasure and cuddling against him.

\- "It's true, last year Sarah and Sawyer couldn't come."

-"Patterson kissed Roman," half-sleeping Jane murmured.

-" Really? I imagine that the family will continue to grow then. After all, they're sleeping together tonight," Kurt added wryly.

\- "Huh," mumbled his fiancée, eyes closed. A little noise made them reopen. Snowflake had climbed into the bed, and mewing, settled in the hollow that formed between their legs.

\- "If we let him do this now he will start some bad habits," Kurt warned already guessing what Jane thought.

\- "But he is so cute, and he must feel lost, the poor thing… " replied the young woman, sitting up slightly to look at him. The moonlight filtering through the curtains lit up her adorable face, and with a sigh, Kurt caved. Placing a hand on his fiancée's belly before pulling her against him, he rested his head on the pillow as the furbag turned a little on himself to make himself comfortable. Fatigue caught up with him, he fell asleep slowly, listening to Jane's quiet breathing and the faint purring of the newest addition to their family.

(1) Calimero is a cartoon character from an Italian TV Show in the 60's. It's a little black duck with an eggshell on his head, kind but terribly unlucky. His favorite sentence is "it's really too unfair", to complain about the mishaps that happens to him all the time.


End file.
